The Fateful Destiny
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: It was destiny that this war would start, that the lives of so many would be taken, that many would have to choose sides. Do you know what side you're on? Please Review


**Hey everyone! I'm back, trying my hand at a new fic idea. I just saw Underworld: Evolution, and I gotta say, that movie is…interesting, to say the least. Very, very disgusted right now. No wonder it was rated 18A. That, and the sex scene in it. I'm sitting in the theatre, watching it and I'm all like, "What?" **

Hehehe, anyways, yes, it's true. I'm trying my hand at a new Harry Potter fiction. I've wanted to try out this idea, and after seeing UE, I really want to try it. So, I'd appreciate any feedback, good or bad, as it will help me decide if I want to continue on. Of course, flames will not be accepted. I don't want to waste my time reading it. Only constructive criticism, and good feedback is welcomed. Thanks, and please, enjoy.

* * *

_Bright flashes of lighting flashed through the dark sky, seeming to light up the battle field. Blood, both fresh andcaked,stained the grass and rock, the blood belonging to innocent victims. Too many innocent victims._

_Thunder rolled around in the background as the rain began to pour down, flashes of lightning accompying Heaven's symphony. The rain belonged to Heaven. The gods were crying. Surely, they would after what had happened. After so many lost their lives. After so much blood was spilled._

_One lone figure stood in the midst of the battle field, once bloody hands shaking. The blood was beginning to wash away. Despite that, the blood would never be gone. The blood would never disappear, never go away. Too much blood covered these hands, these hands that seemed to destroy everything it touched._

_Tears rolled down pale cheeks, mixing with the rain and Heaven's tears as a sob escaped from the body, which shook dangerously. Eyes, once innocent, swept up to the angry sky, tears continuing to fall._

_A desperate wish for death was silently tossed to the sky, thunder and lightning dancing together, hand in hand, Heaven's tears continuing to fall._

* * *

Sunlight flowed through the open window, lighting up the bedroom, catching everything, making everything either gleam or sparkle just ever so slightly. The pale pink walls lit up, the few stuffed animals from a childhood long ago lined the white bookshelves that were bolted to the walls.

A few picture frames cluttered the wooden desk, the glass catching the sunlight that was pouring in from the open window. Clothes were strewn across the floor and bed, shoes thrown from the closet in all directions and acosmetic case resting on the bed, brushes, eyeshadow cakes, blush cakes and tubes of lipgloss littered the inside, along with a few other items.A cosmetic mirror was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Argh!" a strangled scream erupted, cutting through the peaceful silence as a young woman burst into the bedroom, beginning to pick up clothes and tossing them over her shoulder. "Where is it?"

The young woman rummaged around the cluttered room for a minute before standing up and breathing slowly. She lifted a hand to her head, and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her blue eyes, which were currently focused on the ceiling in concentration.

"Okay," she hummed to herself. "If I were a purse, and was living in this hellhole I like to call a teenager's bedroom, I would be…"

Blue eyes swept around the room before stopping and a grin spread across her lips. "On the floor by the closet!"

The woman headed over to her closet and removed the couple pairs of shoes away, only to find a small black purse laying where it had been buried beneath shoes only moments before.

Standing up and shouldering the bag, she turned to leave the room before turning back to face the old wooden desk. Padding over to it, her heeled shoesmaking soft 'thumps' on the carpet, the young woman bent down to become face to face with one of the picture frames, this frame containing a photo of a man holding a young girl in his arms, large grins crossing their faces.

"I'm going to make you proud daddy." She whispered, smiling at the photo, studying the man with her eyes. "I'll be the best I can be at this school. It's a new beginning. I won't mess this up."

Standing up, hands grasped the frame and was lifted upwards. Pink lips softly kissed the frame before resting it back on the desk. Once more, the woman turned, leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind her with a soft click.

* * *

"You sure you have everything Paige?" Nora LeMarco asked, watching her fifteen-year old daughter, lean against the wall of the train station near the doors they had just entered.

At fifteen, Paige LeMarco, had already successfully gotten kicked out of the last boarding school she had attended. Long brown hair framed her oval shaped face while ocean-blue eyes were hidden beneath long, dark eyelashes. Other than her eyes, which she dolled up with cosmetics, Paige considered herself to be pretty average. Neither beautiful nor ugly, just average. An average face with an average body.

But, just like any normal girl her age, Paige was in love with all the latest trends and loved clothes and shoes, and would secretly pride herself on the clothes she chose to wear. She chose clothes that complimented her figure, not clothes that would get the boys' attention.

"Yeah, Mom," came a murmured reply as Paige began to pull her hair up into a ponytail, successfully tying her hair up before allowing her blue eyes to gaze over her black jeans and the thin green sweater she had chosen to wore. Glancing up, she shrugged. "Was there something I may have forgotten?"

Her mother shook her head, brown bangs falling into dark brown eyes. Her daughter's eyes had come from her father, the man she had hardly ever known.

She rested a hand on Paige's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "I just want you to make sure you have everything. If you want to come home, just-"

"Owl you." Paige finished, having cut her mother off. "Look Mom, I don't want to go here, but I did because you decided to owl the headmaster and see if I could get accepted. Which, surprisingly enough, after what happened last time, I managed to do."

A frown crossed her lips as she locked blue eyes with brown. "I don't want to go to this school Mom, but I will because I promised Dad." Grabbing her black purse, she shouldered it, and grabbed the handle of the trolley, which carried her trunk.

Nora gave a slight sad smile. "Please Paige, try to make _some_ friends. You'll be much happier."

Paige glared at her mother. "I don't _intend_ on making friends, Mom. And I am happy. I'm ecstatic." In a cold tone, she added, "I have to get to the platform because my train is going to leave. I'll owl you later."

Nora sighed, watching her daughter stalk off angrily, pushing her trolly with a glare on her face, disappearing into the crowd of people hurrying to catch trains. "You haven't smiled in the longest time, Paige." She murmured to herself. "Maybe, just maybe…you'll forgive me. Maybe, one day, I'll get my little girl back." She sighed, closing her brown eyes for just a moment before turning to walk out of the station, only to turn back a moment later. "Good luck Paige…good luck."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
